Sparkling Angel
by Komikitty
Summary: SONGFIC. Roy and Ed muse on eachother. Kind of angsty but the ending is fluffeh. It IS Yaoi, boy loving boy, shounenai. All that Jazz. 'I never claimed to be smart when it came to love. I have no clue how to seduce a man.'


AN: Okay, this is what I get for reading RoyxEd Fanfics while downloading Wolf's Rain AMVs...It cahnges POV but you should be able to tell who's who. It only gets a little confusing towards the end.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA sadly, or the song 'Angels'. That belongs to the band 'Within Temptation'

WARNING: YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI...for those of you who only speak english...BOY LOVING BOY.

_Lyrics_

&&&

_Sparkling Angel  
I Believed  
You Were My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need_

He is an angel. Blonde hair, golden eyes, a temper to match the wrath of God himself; and an unfailing belief that Justice will prevail. It's no use trying to tell him otherwise, because with him it does. Except in the case of Nina. I believe that was one of the few times I saw him become the soul sick child I had created. When he's angry I can see the person he should have been. Would have been if I hadn't...never mind. But, giving him a place gave me something to live for after that disaster in Ishbal.

_Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers  
The Warning So Clear_

No matter what they throw at him he gets through it with a smile and a rant. He was always yelling at me, I have to admit I encouraged it. He needed someone to vent his venom into. I should have known that his hate repository was all I'd be. But I hoped...oh I hoped. I can't see how he missed seeing how much I care about him, and I can't believe how stupid I was not to just tell him how I feel.

_I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There's No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More_

All the leads I had, I gave to him. Pulling precious resources off other cases to sniff out rumors, myths, legends, I didn't care, and neither did he. But if I'm going to be the Fuhrer someday I need to hoard my resources and favors, not spend them on his hunt for his salvation...But I never claimed to be smart when it came to love. Wooing wineing and dining WOMEN, yes. I have no clue how to go about seducing a man.

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart_

I'm not really sure what it was that day. Maybe the smile on his face when he told me he was leaving. Leaving the military...leaving me. He said it would be easier to look for the stone if he wasn't wieghed down by his responsibilities as a State Alchemist. I pointed out that he wouldn't get the respect or the privilages. He pointed out that he wouldn't get the hate and he'd no longer be a murderer. Maybe that was what hurt most. He tried to return the watch. I told him to keep it. He left.

_You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real_

I thought he was in for the long haul. That he would be able to use the military to help his brother and himself. I wanted to see them succeed so badly. To know that this monstrous machine that the Fuhrer calls a State Police force, but everyone know is his personal army, could actually do good. He'd already helped so many others, what was one emotionally crippled colonel along with them?

_You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie_

That's all the military will be to him. Murderers working under the government's seal. That's all _I'll_ be to him...

_Sparkling Angel  
I Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intentions  
Your Feelings For Me_

He is an angel. That mop of black hair and those midnight eyes. His face so carefully controlled, a marble angel made flesh. An angel of death, bringing God's fire to smite the blasphemers. But he never hurt me. Not really. I always knew, when we fought, he wasn't trying to hurt but to teach, always pushing my limits, seeing how much faster, stronger, smarter I'd gotten. Not smart enough to see what was right in front of my face though.

_Fallen Angel  
Tell Me Why  
What Is The Reason?  
The Thorn In Your Eye_

I remember how he'd stare at me. It used to creep me out and I'd yell at him for it, throwing curses at him like you'd throw darts at a board. He'd just smirk and look insufferable before making a quip about my height or my methods and then I'd REALLY get mad. But I always left his office feeling lighter then when I went in...I wish he'd TOLD me damnit!

_I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There's No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More_

Any information on the stone he had he'd shove my way. I didn't care how he got it. But looking back I'm sure he used up a lot of those favors he'd cultivated. You don't get that many reports on possible PS's unless you go looking for them no matter WHAT the bastard Colonel says.

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart_

But it was so obvious, when I told him I was leaving. He got so still. His face was stuck in the annoying cheerful professional smile, but he was marble white. He pointed out that I'd be cutting myself off from all the military had to offer, and...I don't know why I did it, I shouldn't have I know it now...but It just came out.

"Yeah, but I won't be a Murderer anymore either."

I never want to see that look in his eyes again. That pain...the kind I feel in my nightmares where mother's asking why I didn't love her enough to successfully bring her back, or Al's yelling that I don't care enough about him to actually find the stone...but the smile never wavered.

_You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real_

I remember, when I first entered the Military I thought Colonel Mustang was second only to God himself. But as time went on I discovered he was a man. With a man's flaws, a man's dreams, a man's...heart.

"Here, I can't keep it 'cause I'm not a State Alchemist anymore."

I don't know why he wasn't wearing his gloves, but his fingers were so gentle, curling mine over the watch, tenderly stroking the inside of my wrist.

"Keep it. It may be useful to you someday."

_You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie_

He promised that he would help me find the stone. I didn't believe him. Even when he was staying late to sort through the drunken lies and the true rumors, I didn't believe him. Then I left. And he stopped. I found the stone. Almost went through the gate, but Envy wanted to go...so badly. Equivalent exchange. I think there's something about nearly disappearing for good that makes you smarter. It certainly opened my eyes to what had been in front of me...Colonel Mustang...Roy...had never seen me as '_Just_' a subordinate. Never thought of me as '_Just_' a kid. He...loved me.

_Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End_

He's looking at me, in that way he has. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

_This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why_

You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path In Life

"Why didn't you just SAY something idiot?"

"And be accused of pedophilia?"

"I turned eighteen last year!"

"You were busy. I heard Alphonse was having trouble reacquainting himself with a Human body."

"I would have listened!"

"Then why didn't _you_ just say something?"

_The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real_

"Roy...do you see me as a kid?"

"No Edward."

_You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie_

"...Do you love me?"

"With all my black military heart."

"I didn't mean it Roy...what I said when I-"

The kiss was nice. Better than nice. Fantastic even...for being my first with a guy. I mean Winry kissed me but she and Al are better together than me and her.

_Could Have Been Forever_

"Do you see me as an old man?"

"No Roy!"

_Now We Have Reached The End_

"Do you love me?"

"With all my soul."

"Then that's enough for me."

&&&

AN: Yeah I Kind of twisted the meaning of the lyrics. So it's a little happier in the end. It wasn't supposed to be a happy ending but I wrote the angsty ending and that ended in two character deaths, and I hate character death in stories, I really do. So a Happy ending it was, and it just seemed more Ed and Roy somehow. Yes the thing with the lyrics was intentional. Symbolic even.

Love it? Hate it? Just tell me you read it. Flames will be used to light the coal in my Christmas stocking. :)


End file.
